Quando il tempo si ferma…
by Mallory Quinn
Summary: After the break up, Candy goes back to London for a job and she gets a big surprise! Translated by my friend savira from French, Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_**Voici ma fic "Lorsque le temps s'arrête..." en italien, gentiment traduite par savira. Merci beaucoup ma belle! **_

-

_**Quando il tempo si ferma…**_

_**Capitolo 1**_

_**"Soltanto qualche mese…"**_

Faceva molto freddo e la neve stava cadendo. Anche il vento soffiava forte in quel mese di gennaio del 1915. La nave si dirigeva verso l'Inghilterra, malgrado la guerra in Europa, molti volevano ritornare alla terra natale. Ma c'erano pochissime famiglie, invece molti giovani, giovani soldati, giovani dottori, giovani infermiere e infermieri. La nave era piena. Non molti giovani si trovavano fuori, perché il tempo era glaciale. Una giovane ragazza era vestita con un bel mantello rosso con cappello e sciarpa abbinati. Sotto il cappello si poteva vedere la frangia di capelli biondi. Lei aveva un bel nasino e delle lentiggini. Aveva dei begli occhi verde smeraldo che solitamente ridevano ma che, oggi erano pieni di tristezza e di lacrime. Sulle sue guance si mischiavano lacrime secche e lacrime bagnate. Il suo cuore era in mille pezzi… Lei lasciava la sua tanto amata America , ancora una volta per l'Inghilterra. Questa volta non era per andare nel prestigioso Collegio della Saint Paul che si era dimostrato essere un luogo freddo e glaciale…  
Ma la presenza di una persona, di un ragazzo insopportabile che la prendeva in giro per il suo naso e le sue lentiggini, aveva fatto la differenza. La vita al collegio era bella e lei amava ogni giorno trascorso lì, perché lo poteva vedere, parlargli. Era talmente bello quando non faceva il ragazzo viziato e impossibile, era davvero affascinante, un vero gentiluomo. Le vacanze estive in Scozia, le più belle vacanze della sua vita… La trappola, la separazione, il ritorno in America. Gli incontri di brevissima durata… E in seguito c'era stata la dolorosissima separazione.  
Era passato più di un mese e lei continuava a piangere. Era tornata malata dal treno, fisicamente e moralmente. All'ospedale dove lavorava, aveva incontrato una donna gentile che la trovava simpatica.

– Lady Brydon, buongiorno – disse Candy sorridente.

– Buongiorno Candy – disse Lady Brydon che aveva una quarantina d'anni – Come state? –

– Sono io che devo domandarvelo – disse Candy – Siete voi la paziente –

– Ma voi siete triste Candy –

– Starò meglio Lady Brydon. Lasciate che mi occupi di voi… –

– D'accordo. Io presto lascerò l'ospedale e l'America… –

– Oh…? –

– Sì, ritorno in Inghilterra, mio marito è lì… –

– Ma c'è la guerra in Europa, no? –

– Sì, ma è sempre il mio paese e il mio Donald mi manca… E poi mia figlia si sposerà –

– Felicitazioni – disse Candy

Lady Brydon la guardò. Lei voleva molto bene a Candy e voleva aiutarla…

– Candy, vorreste venire con me ed essere la mia infermiera personale e dama di compagnia? –

– Come? La vostra infermiera personale, dama di compagnia? Ma… –

– Voi siete la migliore infermiera che io abbia mai avuto, nonostante a volte la vostra goffaggine, ma il vostro sorriso e la vostra allegria mi riscaldano il cuore –

– Ma Lady Brydon, i miei amici sono qui in America… –

– Voi potete venire a trovarli… Questo vi schiarirà le idee… Voi siete triste. Qualcuno vi ha spezzato il cuore, un cambiamento per qualche mese vi farà bene –

– Soltanto qualche mese…? –

Candy rifletté un momento. Il dolore per la separazione con Terence era sempre molto presente. Lei piangeva tutte le sere, sola nella sua camera. Un cambiamento le avrebbe fatto bene… Qualche mese in Inghilterra? Perché no? I suoi amici avrebbero urlato per l'orrore ma… lei aveva bisogno di qualche cosa per tenere occupati i suoi pensieri… Allora si voltò verso Lady Brydon e disse:

– D'accordo Lady Brydon, voglio venire con voi in Inghilterra –

– Grazie Candy, grazie infinite –

Lei annunciò la notizia ad Albert al suo ritorno a casa.

– Albert, buonasera… –

– Candy come va? La cena è pronta. Hai trascorso una bella giornata? –

– Sì come al solito... – disse Candy stanca – Che cosa hai preparato? –

– Pollo e patatine fritte –

– E l'insalata? Vuoi che la faccio? –

– Non vale la pena Candy, devi essere stanca –

– Andiamo Albert già cucini per noi due, almeno lasciami fare l'insalata –

– D'accordo Candy – disse Albert sorridente.

Mangiarono parlando di tutto e niente. In seguito, dopo aver lavato i piatti, Candy assunse un'espressione seria.

– Albert ho qualcosa da dirti –

– Candy? Stai bene? Non sei più malata, spero... –

– No, sto bene. Ma tu sai che sono sempre triste a causa della mia separazione con Terence...? –

– Sì – disse Albert ferito.

– Allora mi sono detta che sarebbe un bene cambiare aria per un po'... Allora ho accettato un posto all'estero... –

– All'estero? Dove? –

– In Inghilterra... –

– In Inghilterra? –

–Sì, mi occuperò di Lady Brydon soltanto per qualche mese, non per sempre –

– Ma c'è la guerra in Europa –

– Lo so... Ma sarà soltanto per qualche mese... Ritornerò... Devo schiarirmi le idee... Altrimenti rischio di diventare pazza... –

– Se è questo quello che davvero vuoi fare –

– Forse è un colpo di testa, ma forse è un'occasione che non si ripeterà più –

– Albert la guardò ferito. Lei partiva ancora... Aveva bisogno di guarire, e con un po' di fortuna, sarebbe tornata completamente guarita da Terence.

– D'accordo Candy. Io ti aspetterò qui –

– Grazie Albert. Mi spiace lasciarti ancora una volta... Sono io ad essere diventata la vagabonda al posto tuo, si direbbe... –

– In effetti – disse Albert ridendo.

Lei annunciò la notizia ai suoi amici che gridarono per il terrore. Lei era andata a vederli alla villa degli Andrew.

– Candy non ci pensi – disse Annie – Lì c'è la guerra –

– Io lavorerò per i Brydon, non per combattere in guerra – fece Candy.

– Candy – disse Archie – un cambiamento di scena ti farà bene. Torna presto da noi! –

– Sì – disse Patricia – pregherò per Alistair e per te –

– Oh Candy – disse Annie piangendo – fai attenzione! Io non voglio che tu parta! Ma se questo ti aiuterà a guarire da Terence o a superare la situazione... Prometti che tornerai da noi in buona salute? –

– Te lo prometto, Annie – disse Candy sorridendo.

Le disposizioni furono effettuate per il viaggio. Il professor Leonard, il direttore dell'ospedale, non ebbe alcun problema a lasciare che Candy fosse al servizio di Lady Brydon. Le sue colleghe dell'ospedale erano tristi di vederla partire. Fu così che lei si ritrovò sulla nave Imperatrice di Irlanda, in rotta verso l'Inghilterra. Lei era triste di lasciare i suoi amici e l'America, ma non più triste di essere separata da Terence... Asciugò le sue lacrime, il mare era un po' agitato il che provocava il mal di mare alla maggior parte dei passeggeri. Ma l'aria fresca e glaciale le fece bene. Ritornò nella cabina della signora Brydon.

– Candy – disse Lady Brydon – eccovi. Fa freddo fuori? –

– Sì, il mare è un po' agitato... Ho un po' di mal di mare –

– Andrà meglio domattina –

– Avete bisogno di qualcosa? –

– Io sto bene Candy, grazie. Voi potete andare a riposare –

– Grazie signora Brydon, ma io andrò a dormire quando andrete a riposarvi. Andiamo, vi leggerò qualcosa –

– Candy lesse alla sua patrona. Si trattava del libro "Orgoglio e pregiudizio" di Jane Austen. Candy amava quella storia e ne discuteva regolarmente con Lady Brydon per delle ore.

– Bisogna dire che la signorina Bennet è un po' testarda – disse Lady Brydon.

– E il signor Darcy allora? – fece Candy – Anche lui è testardo quanto lei! –

– Sono fatti l'uno per l'altra, ma non sono mai d'accordo nello stesso momento –

– Si direbbe che gli dei sono contro di loro – fece Candy tristemente.

Lei pensava alla sua situazione con Terence. Lui le aveva inviato un biglietto di sola andata per New York. Solo andata, lui voleva tenerla per sempre con lui, voleva sposarla e formare una famiglia con lei... Ma le circostanze avevano deciso altrimenti.

– Candy? – disse Lady Brydon – Sta bene? –

– Sì, sto bene Lady Brydon. Non vi preoccupate per me –

Lei non voleva inquietare la sua patrona con i suoi problemi personali. Continuarono la loro discussione sul libro e poi andarono a letto.  
La traversata non fu troppo male, Candy aveva spesso il mal di mare e pregava che la traversata finisse presto. Quando la nave attraccò finalmente a Douvres, Candy tirò un sospiro di sollievo.  
Le formalità furono sbrigate un po' lentamente a causa della guerra. Donald Brydon era venuto ad attendere sua moglie. Era un uomo di una cinquantina d'anni che faceva parte dell'alta società di Londra. Abbracciò sua moglie calorosamente.

– Cara – disse lui – com'è bello rivederti –

– Anche per me è bello rivederti Don– disse lei – Dov'è Melanie? –

– Aveva ancora delle spese da fare per il matrimonio, la conosci, vuole che tutto sia perfetto –

– Oh, ne sono sicura. Caro, ti presento Candy White Andrew, la mia infermiera e dama di compagnia –

– Piacere di conoscerla – disse Candy sorridendo.

– Lieto di fare la vostra conoscenza, signorina Andrew – disse Lord Brydon – Andiamo, la strada è lunga fino a Londra –

Si diressero a Londra, al castello di Lord Brydon che era grande e maestoso. Fu data a Candy una camera non molto lontana dalla camera matrimoniale, nel caso in cui Lady Brydon avesse bisogno di lei durante la notte.

Candy sistemò le sue cose. Lady Brydon le aveva comprato un nuovo guardaroba nonostante le proteste di Candy. Lei cominciava una nuova vita per qualche mese, per cercare di guarire il suo cuore che era spezzato, cercava di raccogliere i pezzi del suo cuore, uno ad uno ogni giorno, il che non era una cosa facile, perché si rispezzava ogni volta che pensava a lui.

Lei era di nuovo in Inghilterra, questa volta aveva scelto lei di venire, non come la prima volta... Ma la prima volta le aveva permesso di incontrare colui che il suo cuore avrebbe amato alla follia... Ancora lacrime... Basta.

C'era una scrivania e una sedia nella camera e nel cassetto c'era carta da lettera, delle buste e una penna. Decise di scrivere una lettera alle sue due madri che non avevano avuto tempo di andare a vederla prima della sua partenza. Scrisse anche ai suoi piccoli amici per rassicurarli.

Bussarono alla porta e una giovane cameriera entrò. Aveva l'età di Candy. Candy era voltata di schiena e non l'aveva ancora vista.

– Buongiorno, signorina, mi chiamo Louise, vi aiuterò a disfare le valigie –

Candy sussultò ascoltando la voce e il nome. Smise di scrivere, si alzò e si voltò.

– Louise? – disse Candy.

– Candy? Oh mio Dio! –

– Ma che fai tu qui? – disse Candy sorpresa.

– Lavoro qui – disse Louise abbassando la testa.

– Ah sì, mi ricordo tuo padre cadde in rovina e dovesti lasciare il collegio –

– E tu sei partita prima di me… Suor Grey mi ha detto che tu le domandasti che la punizione di Iriza fosse ridotta perché potesse passare del tempo con me. Ma quando Iriza ha appreso che mio padre era rovinato, non ha voluto essere più mia amica. Mi ha trattato come trattava te… e anch'io. Mi scuso per tutto Candy, per aver seguito Iriza nelle sue malvagità verso di te. Ora io devo servirti… –

Louise guardò il pavimento e Candy si avvicinò a lei.

– Non voglio la tua pietà, Candy – disse Louise allontanandosi.

– Non ho pietà di te, Louise. Mi compiaccio… Sì, ora tu devi lavorare ma ti sei anche resa conto che non ci si deve vergognare a guadagnarsi il pane. Il mio lavoro mi ha portato ancora in Inghilterra… –

– Sono la tua cameriera – disse lei piano.

– No, Louise, tu fai il tuo lavoro. Non devi vergognarti… e voglio essere tua amica se vuoi –

– Nonostante quello che ti ho fatto al collegio? –

– Noi ci ritroviamo qui, impiegate nella stessa casa –

– Non avrei mai creduto di ritrovarmi dall'altro lato. Avrei dovuto essere più gentile con il personale, ora so quanto il loro lavoro è difficile… ed essere umiliata lavorando è molto doloroso. Il primo lavoro che ho avuto, i datori di lavoro erano sgradevoli, piangevo tutti i giorni… ma i Brydon sono gentili, per fortuna… Ho avuto la fortuna di imbattermi in loro… Ma Candy tu sei la figlia adottiva degli Andrew, non hai bisogno di lavorare –

– Io mi guadagno da vivere Louise. È davvero molto soddisfacente –

– E dire che con Iriza ti prendevamo in giro. Ora darei chissà cosa per essere al tuo posto, Candy… un'orfana adottata dagli Andrew –

– Andiamo Louise, tu hai un padre e una madre, dovresti essere riconoscente al buon Dio. Io per contro darei chissà cosa per avere un padre e una madre, ricchi o poveri –

– Hai ragione Candy, sono contenta di appartenere a una famiglia anche se siamo rovinati. Come stai? Il viaggio è andato bene? –

– Oh, non me ne parlare, ero malata che non hai idea! Il mal di mare! Ma da quando siamo sulla terraferma, va meglio –

– Tanto meglio –

Mentre continuavano a parlare, Louise sistemò le cose di Candy.

– Allora Louise, non mi hai risposto… Vuoi essere mia amica? –

– Sì, Candy, grazie di cuore! Voglio essere tua amica – fece Louise sorridendo – A proposito, Candy, hai rivisto Terence in America? –  
Candy sentì il cuore stringersi. Aveva ritrovato Terence solo per perderlo ancora…

– Sì –

– E allora? –

– Ebbene, io sono qui e lui è sempre in America –

– Non ha funzionato tra voi? –

– No, noi abbiamo rotto… –

– Mi spiace. Almeno, non è che sta con Iriza? –

– No! Dio non voglia! – disse Candy ridendo.

– Mi hai rassicurata. Altrimenti la vita non sarebbe veramente giusta! –

Scoppiarono a ridere e si misero a parlare di tutto e niente. Poi Louise uscì dalla camera per lasciar riposare Candy.  
Le portò una leggera colazione e Candy mangiò pochissimo. Aveva ancora la nausea come sulla nave. Lei finì di scrivere le lettere, poi si mise a letto dopo aver fatto la sua preghiera. Era contenta di aver ritrovato Louise, un viso familiare, che era completamente e totalmente cambiata dopo aver toccato la povertà. Su questi pensieri chiuse gli occhi e si addormentò. 

A New York, a teatro, Terence stava finendo un'altra rappresentazione di Romeo e Giulietta. Stare sulla scena sembrava essere per lui la sola cosa che gli dava un po' di piacere. Un po', perché colei per la quale recitava non era più lì… Lei era partita. Lui l'aveva lasciata partire… Voleva talmente tenerla con sé. Era andato a cercarla alla stazione; il travestimento, il ricongiungimento…

Candy, lui non aveva mai pensato di provare dei sentimenti così intensi per un altro essere umano.

Aveva quasi paura di tornare a casa. Non voleva vederla… colei che gli aveva salvato la vita… colei per cui Candy era partita… colei che era responsabile della sua infelicità, della sua depressione… Susanna Marlowe. Lei era talmente innamorata di lui, era stata così felice quando le aveva detto che aveva scelto lei. Lui si era morso la lingua dopo ciò, perché non era quello che avrebbe voluto dire… Lui voleva Candy, ma Candy era partita senza voltarsi una sola volta… Lei l'aveva lasciato… Lei non voleva più lui. Lei l'aveva lasciato a Susanna… Era ritornata da Albert… Ora che non era più incluso, lei viveva ormai con Albert… Si sarebbero messi insieme? Ma perché pensava a questo? Se lei sposasse Albert almeno sarebbe felice. In ogni caso, questo non lo riguardava più. La vita di Candy non lo riguardava più, era finita tra loro due, per sempre. Ma questo non voleva dire che il suo cuore avrebbe cessato di amarla automaticamente… Il suo cuore sanguinava, amava talmente Candy che il suo cuore sanguinava.

– Terence – disse Karen – Vuoi venire a cena con me? –

– Certo Karen, arrivo –

Andavano spesso a cena insieme dopo le rappresentazioni. A volte erano insieme alla troupe, ma questa sera, erano solo loro due. Karen aveva cambiato atteggiamento dopo aver ottenuto il ruolo di Giulietta dopo l'incidente di Susanna. Terence e lei erano diventati dei buoni amici. Dopotutto passavano la maggior parte della giornata insieme.

– Terence, tardi ancora a tornare a casa tua… – disse Karen.

– Karen, lasciami mangiare in pace –

– Non hai la pace a casa tua? –

– Come se tu non lo sapessi. Nulla è accaduto come avevo previsto. È come se mi fossi risvegliato una mattina e tutto fosse cambiato… Mi ritrovo von una ragazza a cui non avevo mai pensato come una ragazza desiderabile… E colei che volevo, colei che amo più di tutti al mondo, è partita…

– Candy… – disse Karen – ero con lei in Florida all'epoca in cui ero in crisi per aver perso il ruolo di Giulietta. Io stessa le dissi che c'era la leggenda di Romeo e Giulietta; che tutti gli attori che avevano recitato questo ruolo finivano per sposarsi. Lei non mi ha detto che era la tua fidanzata... Doveva essere ferita nel sentirmi parlare di te e Susanna in questi termini –

– Terence si ricordò dell'osservazione che lei aveva fatto quando aveva visto il poster di Romeo e Giulietta nel suo appartamento. Aveva detto che era contenta che fosse Karen che interpretava Giulietta e non Susanna, perché sarebbe stata un po' gelosa. Era dunque per questo –

– Terence, sei sicuro che la decisione che avete preso sia buona? Tu sei infelice e sono sicura che anche Candy è infelice –

– Non so, Karen. Lei non si è neanche voltata quando è partita –

– Doveva essere molto turbata – disse Karen – Guardando indietro avrebbe solamente prolungato la sua sofferenza –

– Probabilmente –

– E Susanna? Come va con lei? –

– Ho voglia di strangolarla ogni volta che la vedo... Lei avrebbe dovuto lasciarmi morire! Perché sono morto senza Candy, a ogni modo –

– Ma Susanna ti ama, Terence. Dalle un'opportunità... Fai uno sforzo te ne prego. Tutta quest'ostilità non è un bene per nessuno, né per te né per lei –

– Lo so. Cercherò di fare uno sforzo... ma ora, te ne prego, Karen, cambiamo argomento –

– D'accordo Romeo – disse Karen sorridendo.

Si misero a parlare d'altro. Terence tornò a casa sua e trovò Susanna addormentata. Era meglio così. Lui aveva promesso di cercare di essere amabile con lei. L'avrebbe vista domani. Andò nella sua camera e prima di dormire rilesse le lettere di Candy. Sentiva la sua voce ogni volta che leggeva le sue lettere che conosceva praticamente a memoria. Il giorno dopo si svegliò, si vestì e andò nella sala da pranzo dove Susanna stava facendo colazione.

– Buongiorno Susanna – le disse sorridendo.

– Terence – disse Susanna sorridendo – buongiorno. Stai bene, stamattina? –

– Sì, grazie. Mi scuso per ieri sera. Sono tornato tardi –

– Non fa nulla, Terence –

– Ti prometto che sarò qui questa sera per cena, d'accordo? –

– D'accordo Terence –

– Hai dormito bene? –

– Sì molto bene grazie. Io ho appuntamento con il dottore questa mattina –

– Ti accompagnerò –

Susanna si disse che Terence era molto gentile tutto d'un tratto. Forse aveva visto Candy ieri sera? No, Candy era tornata a Chicago per sempre... allora cosa? Si stava innamorando di lei! Il suo cuore si riempì di gioia. Era tra gli angeli. Credeva che Terence era innamorato di lei! Era su una nuvola... 

Candy si adattò alla sua nuova vita, ma aveva un problema con il cibo. Non faceva che vomitare. Non mangiava che frutta e beveva latte e succhi di frutta.

– Candy – disse Lady Brydon – dovresti vedere un dottore perché non penso che la cucina inglese sia così malvagia... –

– Sto bene Lady Brydon, non vi date pena per me. Probabilmente è il mal di mare che continua o un'influenza gastrointestinale... Passerà –

– Domani c'è il matrimonio di Melanie, non è il caso che tu sia malata, bambina mia. Il matrimonio è alle 14, ti accompagnerò dal mio dottore di mattina presto –

– Non vale la pena... –

– Non discutere, per favore. Io ti ho portato qui, lontano dal tuo paese. Devo occuparmi di te –

– D'accordo – disse Candy sorridendo – Domani mattina senz'altro –

Melanie venne a cercarla per andare a provare dei vestiti.

– Candy vieni con me, andiamo a provare dei vestiti. D'accordo mamma? – disse Melanie.

– D'accordo, io farò un riposino – disse Lady Brydon.

Candy accompagnò, quindi, Melanie in camera. Le sue giornate erano piene. Ma quando si ritrovava sola in camera, piangeva il suo amore perduto.

La mattina seguente, Lady Brydon accompagnò Candy dal suo dottore. Lei restò nel corridoio finché Candy era nello studio del dottore.  
Il dottore la esaminò per un momento.

– Signorina Andrew – disse il dottore – Le prescriverò delle vitamine –

– Per le mie nausee? È un'indigestione a causa della cucina inglese? – domandò Candy.

– Signorina Andrew... credo che la cucina inglese non abbia nulla a che vedere con le vostre condizioni, insomma non come voi credete –

– Dottore, sono malata? Che cos'ho? –

– Non siete malata signorina Andrew, voi aspettate un bambino –

– Cosa?! – gridò Candy – Ma... No, voi sbagliate... –

– Non mi sbaglio, signorina Andrew –

– Ma... Oh, no... Oh, mio Dio! –

E scoppiò in singhiozzi. No, non è possibile. La vita non poteva essere così crudele e malvagia con lei! Non dopo tutto quello che aveva vissuto!

– Io non sono sposata, non sono neanche fidanzata! E il padre del bambino appartiene a un'altra! Come ho potuto essere così stupida?! –

Il dottore guardò la povera ragazza che stava piangendo. Ce ne erano dozzine come quel caso tutti i giorni. Cercò di consolarla.

– Quando si è sposati – disse Candy.

– Sposata o no, un bambino è sempre un miracolo di Dio –

– Ma dottore... –

– Voi avete il tempo di abituarvi all'idea di diventare madre... La vostra gravidanza non sarà evidente prima di molto tempo... Il vostro bambino ha bisogno di voi. Dovete prendervi cura di voi –

– Sì, dottore, avete ragione –

– Ma certo che ho ragione! – disse lui sorridente – Prendete le vitamine tutti i giorni e nutritevi come bisogna e avrete un bellissimo bambino in buona salute –

– Non vi ho scioccato? Non sono né sposata né fidanzata... –

– Non sono qui per giudicare – disse il dottore – Sono qui per prendermi cura dei miei pazienti. La vostra vita privata non mi riguarda –

– Grazie dottore – disse Candy che cercava di sorridere.

– Prendete le vostre vitamine e mangiate molta frutta e legumi freschi. Ritornate da me per una visita tra un mese –

– D'accordo, dottore – disse Candy – Grazie ancora –

Candy asciugò le lacrime, prese la prescrizione del dottore e uscì dallo studio avendo un'aria contenta. Era il matrimonio di Melanie, non voleva inquietare Lady Brydon in quel giorno. Gliene avrebbe parlato più tardi... forse.

Ritornarono dunque al castello Brydon per il matrimonio. Candy cercò di dimenticare quel che le era stato detto. Ma era impossibile.  
Cosa aveva fatto lei dunque al buon Dio per meritare una tale punizione?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Quando il tempo si ferma…**_

_**Capitolo 2**_

_**"Due cuori che battono all'unisono…"**_

Il matrimonio di Melanie Brydon filò liscio. C'erano molti invitati che, a causa della guerra avevano bisogno di un po' di gioia e un matrimonio con danze era la cosa ideale. Molti giovani erano al fronte e i loro familiari, molto inquieti, avevano un po' dimenticato le loro preoccupazioni per una sera.

Candy non si divertiva, restava vicino a Lady Brydon, la maggior parte del tempo.

– Candy – disse Lady Brydon – vai a ballare, io starò bene, non preoccuparti per me –

– Non ho tanta voglia di ballare, Lady Brydon –

– Andiamo Candy, dimentica le tue preoccupazioni, oggi è un giorno di festa –

– D'accordo. Andrò a servirmi, voi volete qualcosa? –

– No, sto bene. Vai a mangiare Candy, hai perso peso a causa del tuo mal di mare –

– Verrò a controllarvi presto – disse Candy sorridendo.

Candy si diresse al buffet e si servì dell'insalata e della frutta. Non aveva ancora voglia di mangiare il cibo inglese.  
Mangiò e dei giovani uomini iniziarono a parlarle. Ma lei evitò la conversazione allontanandosi. Non aveva la testa per festeggiare. Mise il suo mantello e uscì in giardino per prendere aria.  
C'era un gazebo nel giardino della proprietà dei Brydon. Candy andò a sedervisi e pianse.  
Un figlio? Oh, mio Dio, cosa aveva fatto? Ripensò a quanto accaduto…

Nello stesso momento a New York, Terence Grandchester era solo in un piccolo ristorante non lontano dal teatro. Era perso nei ricordi, come era arrivato lì?

_Tutto era iniziato bene. Aveva ottenuto il ruolo principale in "Romeo e Giulietta", quello che avrebbe lanciato la sua carriera. Candy aveva ottenuto il suo diploma di infermiera e aveva uno stipendio. Lei era a Chicago, lui le aveva inviato un biglietto di sola andata per New York e un invito per la prima di "Romeo e Giulietta".  
Lei lo aveva ricevuto e camminava su una nuvola. Non era mai stata così felice, avrebbe visto Terence, l'uomo che amava con tutto il suo cuore, l'uomo con cui voleva passare il resto della sua vita.  
Dal lato di Terence c'era stato l'incidente di Susanna che gli aveva salvato la vita, ma non aveva potuto salvare lei stessa: aveva perso una gamba.  
Lui era completamente devastato. La madre di Susanna gli faceva pressione affinché sposasse la figlia. Candy doveva arrivare per la prima, lui sarebbe stato obbligato a dirle che non potevano più stare insieme.  
Ma dopo che lui l'aveva vista, così bella e innocente, non se l'era sentita di dirle che non potevano stare insieme…  
Lei aveva notato la sua aria preoccupata, ma aspettò che le dicesse lui cosa succedeva. Lui non l'aveva abbracciata, lei aveva tanta voglia di farlo.  
Lei volle vedere l'appartamento dove lui abitava.  
Lui aprì la porta ed entrarono nell'appartamento di Terence._

_– Ecco, questa è casa mia – disse Terence – Mettiti a tuo agio –_

_– Oh… – fece Candy un po' sorpresa._

_– Sembri stupita… –_

_– No, insomma, un po'. È in ordine. Pensavo di trovare un appartamento in disordine… –_

_– Oh, la mia padrona di casa fa le pulizie ogni due giorni –_

_– Oh, a casa mia, è Albert che fa le pulizie –_

_– Candy! Hai preso Albert per una domestica o cosa? –_

_– Oh, avrei dovuto tacere! – disse Candy arrossendo – Ho cercato di fare le pulizie, ma Albert riteneva che non ero abbastanza svelta per i suoi gusti –_

_– È tutto qui quello che trovi come scusa per giustificarti? –_

_Candy guardò il muro e vide il manifesto di Romeo e Giulietta._

_– Trovo che la foto non sia molto rassomigliante – disse._

_– Quella non è una foto, è un manifesto – disse lui._

_– Comunque assomiglia a una foto, trovo che tu sia meglio dal vivo. Ma… –_

_– Cosa? –_

_– È Karen Kleise che ha il ruolo di Giulietta, credevo che fosse Susanna Marlowe… Ho incontrato Karen in Florida, deve essere contenta e anch'io lo sono, perché se fosse stata Susanna, sarei stata un po' gelosa –_

_Terence l'ascoltava e la guardava tristemente. L'amava talmente tanto. Non voleva parlarle di Susanna perché non voleva rovinarle la gioia che dimostrava._

_Candy sentiva Terence sempre preoccupato. Si domandava cosa fare per risollevargli il morale…_

_– Il the è servito, Candy – disse lui._

_– Metterò il mio nome sul manifesto, così sarò Giulietta, almeno sul manifesto – disse lei._

_Terence la guardò con amore, era così pura e innocente._

_– Da dove ti vengono queste idee…? – disse lui in tono beffardo._

_Candy si voltò un po' contrariata._

_– Ah, ancora ti prendi gioco di me! – disse dirigendosi verso di lui._

_Inciampò, spinse Terence e caddero entrambi a terra. Candy si ritrovò sul petto di Terence. Le tazze del the sul tavolo si rovesciarono. Si guardarono negli occhi ed entrambi si persero nei ricordi del collegio St. Paul e l'estate in Scozia.  
Il tempo si era fermato... Terence non pensò più all'incidente di Susanna e alle spiegazioni che doveva dare a Candy la sera dopo, aveva la donna che amava su di lui, sul suo petto, la desiderava talmente tanto, più nulla aveva importanza.  
Candy, sul petto di Terence, sentiva il calore e l'odore della sua acqua di colonia… Pensò al bacio, lei lo aveva schiaffeggiato, ma ripensandoci, era stata la cosa più bella al mondo, amava Terence con tutto il cuore e moriva dalla voglia di essere abbracciata di nuovo. L'aria ansiosa di Terence sarebbe venuta dopo…  
Alzò la testa e si ritrovò vicinissima al viso di Terence. Questi si avvicinò e prese le sue labbra, prima molto dolcemente. Lei non lo respinse, attendeva questo bacio dal giorno in riva al lago in Scozia e gli rispose quindi con ardore.  
Il bacio divenne sempre più focoso e durò a lungo.  
Questi due esseri avevano bisogno l'uno dell'altro, erano destinati alla fine a stare insieme. Il desiderio aumentò in loro, Terence si fermò un momento e la guardò con tanta tenerezza.  
Le parole erano inutili, si alzarono e andarono in camera…  
Delinquente? No, per Candy il delinquente le faceva provare dei sentimenti e delle sensazioni di cui lei non sospettava nemmeno l'esistenza.  
Lei non aveva alcuna voglia di fermarsi. Era con l'uomo che amava ed era al settimo cielo.  
Terence si sentiva così bene con lei, tutte le preoccupazioni che aveva erano temporaneamente sospese da quando era con la donna della sua vita.  
Si spogliarono lentamente e iniziarono ad abbracciarsi ancora, ad accarezzarsi a vicenda…  
Lui fu molto tenero quando le prese la verginità e il dolore acuto che lei provò non tardò a trasformarsi in una sensazione deliziosa che fece sì che il loro incontro di corpi divenisse, alla fine, esplosivo, lasciandoli entrambi inebriati dalla voluttà che li stava assalendo. Restarono stretti l'uno contro l'altro, come se avessero paura di separarsi. La sensazione di benessere che provavano era tanto bella…  
Candy non andò all'hotel, trascorse la notte con Terence e si donarono incondizionatamente ai piaceri della carne._

_Non ci sarà oscurità questa sera  
Mia cara, il nostro amore brillerà  
Puoi fidarti del mio cuore  
E mi incontrerai in Paradiso. Cara,  
tu sei tutte le meraviglie del mondo per me  
Un tesoro che il tempo non potrà rubare  
Allora ascolta il mio Cuore  
Fai giacere il tuo corpo accanto al mio  
Lasciami riempirti dei miei sogni  
Posso renderti felice.  
Cara, nel corso degli anni  
Io ti amerò un po' più ogni giorno  
Allora, io ti prometto, questa sera  
Che tu sarai per sempre la donna della mia vita.  
Dormi mia cara  
Facciamo di quest'unica notte, una notte indimenticabile.  
Cara, ho bisogno delle tue tenere carezze  
Lasciati prendere dal sogno  
Due cuori che battono fino all'estasi.  
Vieni, mia cara  
Io ti terrò al caldo  
Nell'ombra della notte  
Lasciami toccarti con il mio amore  
Io posso renderti felice.  
Cara, nel corso degli anni  
Anche quando io sarò vecchio e grigio  
Ti amerò sempre più ogni giorno  
Perché tu sarai per sempre la donna della mia vita.  
Resta con me  
Voglio che tu resti con me_

__

_La mattina, lei si risvegliò sempre contro il suo petto, non aveva alcuna voglia di lasciarlo. Lui nemmeno, ma dovevano alzarsi._

_– Dobbiamo alzarci, Terence – gli disse, su di lui – È il giorno della tua prima –_

_– Sì, ma non ho alcuna voglia di lasciarti – le rispose baciandole i capelli._

_– Anch'io… ma abbiamo il resto della nostra vita – gli disse sorridendo._

_Terence aveva voglia di piangere. Gli facevano pressioni affinché si occupasse di Susanna, la sposasse… ma lui voleva sposare Candy più di qualsiasi altra cosa al mondo.  
Susanna, però, gli aveva salvato la vita… Susanna sapeva che lui era innamorato di Candy. Ma… anche lei era innamorata di lui e averlo al suo fianco avrebbe potuto attenuare il dolore di aver perso una gamba per sempre.  
Ma Candy… senza di lei non sapeva come avrebbe vissuto.  
La notte di passione che avevano condiviso era stata magnifica, erano così in armonia. Forse non sarebbe dovuto accadere, ma la tentazione era stata troppo forte, lui aveva bisogno di conforto e stare con lei lo aveva confortato.  
Candy aveva percepito che Terence era preoccupato per qualcosa, di sicuro per la prima di Romeo e Giulietta; aveva voluto rassicurarlo, ma erano andati un po' troppo oltre ed era stato fantastico…  
Terence sarebbe stato fantastico anche sul palcoscenico, ne era certa.  
Si alzarono a malincuore, Candy preparò la colazione per l'uomo che amava. Il carillon della felicità, che Stear le aveva dato come regalo, suonò la sua melodia._

_– Grazie Candy – disse Terence sorridendo._

_– Preparerò per te ogni giorno, a partire da adesso – gli disse sorridendo anche lei._

_– Cos'è questa musica? –_

_– È il "carillon della felicità". Stear me lo ha regalato prima che prendessi il treno. Lo ha inventato per me. E funziona, perché sono davvero felice –_

_– Oh, è gentile da parte sua – disse Terence toccato._

_Terence si sentiva un po' triste; il "carillon della felicità"? Sì, erano felici dal giorno precedente… ma la felicità sarebbe continuata dopo che lui le avesse parlato di Susanna?  
Mangiarono e parlarono felici, poi Terence si fece una doccia e si preparò per andare a teatro. Candy lavò i piatti e mise in ordine l'appartamento.  
Terence era pronto per andare a teatro._

_– Fai bene le pulizie, Lentiggini –_

_– Grazie Terence. Non voglio che tu pensi che non sia capace di occuparmi di te –_

_– Non ne dubito nemmeno per un secondo Candy – le disse sorridendo – Ti verrò a cercare appena prima dello spettacolo, sii pronta d'accordo? Sono solo dispiaciuto di lasciarti sola… Spero che non ti annoierai. Ti porterò qualcosa da mangiare, non preoccuparti per la cena –_

_– D'accordo. Non stare in pena per me, Terence – gli disse sorridendo – Preparati per la tua grande prima –_

_– D'accordo –_

_Lui le si avvicinò e la baciò a lungo sulle labbra._

_– Sono così felice che tu sia qui con me, Candy –_

_– Non c'è alcun luogo dove vorrei essere, Terence, te l'assicuro – gli disse con amore – Ti aspetto, a presto –_

_– A presto, Candy. Ti lascio una copia della chiave dell'appartamento nel caso vorresti andare da qualche parte a prendere un po' d'aria –_

_– Grazie Terence, arrivederci –_

_Lui uscì per recarsi a teatro, per la prova generale prima dello spettacolo.  
Candy era rimasta nell'appartamento. Si chiese come avrebbe trascorso la giornata. Decise di uscire per andare dal parrucchiere, voleva farsi bella per l'uomo che amava che avrebbe finalmente realizzato il suo sogno di interpretare Romeo a Broadway.  
Aveva anche un bel vestito da sera che si era procurata per l'occasione e un mantello abbinato al vestito. Per i suoi capelli, nel salone del parrucchiere, le sciolsero i codini e fecero dei bei boccoli a forma di S, ordinati.  
Terence venne a cercarla, portando la cena per due che aveva comprato._

_– Terence, buonasera – disse lei con un sorriso._

_Lui le si avvicinò e la baciò sulla guancia. Lei lo baciò sulle labbra._

_– Buonasera, Lentiggini, non ti sei annoiata troppo? –_

_– No, ho passeggiato un po'. Sono andata dal parrucchiere –_

_– Vedo – le disse sorridendo – Sei davvero bellissima, Candy –_

_– Grazie Terence, l'ho fatto per te –_

_Terence sorrise e mise il cibo sulla tavola. Candy mise i piatti a tavola e si misero a mangiare e chiacchierare. Poi Candy lavò i piatti e andò a prepararsi per la grande prima.  
Terence l'aspettava ed era un po' triste, non voleva mostrarle che era inquieto. Lo spettacolo prima, le spiegazioni dopo. Candy pensava che sarebbe rimasta con lui per sempre. Era quello che lui voleva più di tutto al mondo, ma il destino aveva deciso altrimenti… Forse non avrebbe dovuto farla sua…? Ma lui non rimpiangeva nulla… era stato fantastico. Forse c'era una soluzione per loro due…? Ma quando Candy avrebbe saputo la verità…  
Candy era pronta per andare a teatro e Terence la trovò sublime. Bisogna dire che lui l'avrebbe trovata sublime anche con degli stracci…_

_– Lentiggini, è necessario che mi concentri sullo spettacolo senza guardarti, perché tu mi distrai –_

_– Dovrei portarti fortuna e non distrarti… – gli disse sorridendo._

_– Grazie di essere venuta Candy –_

_– Non potevo mancare alla tua prima Terence. Non l'avrei persa per nulla al mondo –_

_– Andiamo a teatro – disse Terence sorridendo._

_Si diressero al teatro. Entrarono da una grande porta. Terence l'accompagnò al suo posto.  
Candy strinse Terence tra le braccia._

_– Buona fortuna, Terence – gli augurò Candy con un sorriso._

_– Grazie Candy, a presto –_

_La baciò sulla guancia perché sapeva che Candy non amava le dimostrazioni in pubblico e andò via.  
Neal, Iriza e la loro madre li avevano visti da lontano e andarono in collera.  
Come si permetteva quella ragazza delle scuderie di venire alla prima di Romeo e Giulietta? Aveva certamente sedotto Terence ed era riuscita a farsi invitare…  
Avevano osservato da lontano come Terence aveva accompagnato Candy al suo posto e poi andare nel suo camerino. Neal e Iriza lasciarono la madre che andò a prendere i posti e si diressero verso Candy._

_– Cosa fai qui Candy? – disse Iriza._

_– Iriza – rispose Candy – sono molto felice di vederti anch'io… Neal… –_

_– Cosa fai qui Candy ? – ripeté Neal._

_– Dato che siamo in un teatro, direi che sono venuta a vedere lo spettacolo di "Romeo e Giulietta"? –_

_– Con quale diritto? – disse Iriza._

_– Mi ha invitato Terence –_

_– Menti! Hai certamente usato il tuo corpo per sedurlo, sgualdrina! –_

_Candy arrossì pensando alla notte di passione trascorsa con Terence._

_– No, Iriza, è il tuo futuro… – disse Candy._

_– Come osi? – rispose Iriza in collera – Ti farò cacciare via! –_

_Un uomo della sicurezza si avvicinò a loro perché aveva visto il litigio._

_– C'è qualche problema? – domandò avvicinandosi._

_– Sì – disse Neal – Questa ragazza non deve stare qui, si è imbucata –_

_L'uomo era quello che, per fortuna, l'aveva lasciata entrare con Terence…_

_– No, signorina, ha tutti i diritti di stare qui, è l'invitata di Terence Grandchester – disse._

_– Ma… – cominciò Iriza._

_– E vogliate smetterla di importunare la signorina – disse l'agente – altrimenti vi scorterò fuori –_

_I Leagan non ebbero altra scelta che raggiungere la madre che aveva già preso posto. Misero il broncio.  
Lo spettacolo iniziò e Terence fu come Candy si aspettava: superbo. Aveva le lacrime agli occhi guardandolo, era sommersa da varie emozioni, piangeva per la gioia.  
Ci fu un intervallo e Candy si alzò per sgranchirsi le gambe. Aveva voglia di ritornare a casa per festeggiare con Terence. Non prestava attenzione agli altri spettatori, ma udì il nome di Susanna e si mise ad ascoltare la conversazione delle due donne…_

_– Sì, Susanna Marlowe ha salvato la vita all'attore principale, Terence Grandchester e ora vuole servirsene per farsi sposare! –_

_– Ma ha perso una gamba – disse l'altra signora – Karen Kleise ha approfittato della sua sfortuna… –_

_– La sfortuna di uno fa la felicità di un altro –_

_Candy vide tutto il suo mondo crollarle addosso.  
Susanna aveva perso una gamba e obbligava Terence a sposarla? E lei allora? No, non era possibile! Terence non avrebbe approfittato di lei sapendo che non sarebbero mai stati insieme ?! No, era orribile! Doveva andare a trovare Susanna all'ospedale.  
Si informò, si cambiò e andò all'ospedale a trovare Susanna.  
Trovò la camera vuota, cercò Susanna e la trovò sul tetto, le salvò la vita afferrandola stretta.  
Il personale medico arrivò insieme a Terence, i loro sguardi si incrociarono…  
Terence prese Susanna tra le braccia…_

_– Oh Terence! Non sei venuto a trovarmi ieri… – disse Susanna piangendo._

_Candy si sentì male, probabilmente Terence doveva accompagnarla all'hotel e andare a trovare Susanna all'ospedale… ma era stato distratto da lei…  
Oh, mio Dio! Si sentiva così in colpa! Susanna aveva bisogno di Terence e lei lo aveva tenuto con sé.  
Terence accompagnò Susanna nella sua camera. Candy la andò a trovare, le disse di prendersi cura di Terence e uscì.  
Terence le andò incontro._

_– Candy… – disse Terence._

_– Devo rientrare a Chicago, Albert ha bisogno di me –_

_Albert? Si disse Terence. Ma… ? Avevano passato la notte più bella della loro vita e lei tornava da Albert? No…_

_– Devi partire ora? Ma è tardi – disse._

_– Prenderò l'ultimo treno –_

_– Candy, come puoi parlare di partire dopo quello che è accaduto ieri sera? –_

_– Quello che è accaduto, non sarebbe dovuto accadere – disse lei con calma – È stato un errore. Tu avresti dovuto stare con Susanna… Io ritorno a Chicago –_

_– Un errore? – disse Terence ferito – Ma… –_

_– Sì, ritorno da Albert, l'ho lasciato solo abbastanza –_

_– Albert non ha bisogno di te, è lui che cucina mi hai detto, può cavarsela da solo… Candy, ti prego, non partire –_

_Ma Candy, che si sentiva in colpa, si precipitò verso le scale e le scese. Terence la seguì e la abbracciò da dietro, non voleva lasciarla. Aveva le lacrime agli occhi, aveva l'impressione che una parte di lui se ne stesse andando via con Candy, che una parte di lui stesse morendo._

_– Candy – disse con un singhiozzo nella voce._

_"Terence piange" – si disse – "Oh, Terence!"_

_– È finita Terence – disse Candy con fermezza – Lasciami partire –_

_– No, Candy, non voglio lasciarti… –_

_– Devi restare con lei – disse Candy piangendo – Ha bisogno di te –_

_– No, sei tu che amo, sei tu che voglio… Candy te ne prego… sei tu che voglio sposare… –_

_– Terence… devo andare… – disse piangendo._

_– No… Ti prego amore mio… non voglio lasciarti… resta con me… –_

_– Ma Susanna… –_

_– Troverò una soluzione, troveremo una soluzione insieme –_

_– Quale soluzione Terence? Lei ti ha salvato la vita, ha perso una gamba ed è molto innamorata di te! Ha bisogno di te! –_

_– Ma sei tu che amo – disse lui con il cuore spezzato – Candy ti prego non lasciarmi… –_

_– Terence devo partire per facilitarti il compito… Rifletti… tu non sei venuto a trovarla ieri perché eri con me. Lei aveva bisogno di te… –_

_Terence la teneva abbracciata da dietro, il viso nei suoi capelli, non voleva lasciarla. Aveva l'impressione che se l'avesse lasciata avrebbe perso una parte di se stesso._

_– Se soltanto il tempo potesse fermarsi… se potessimo restare così in eterno… Candy, sarai felice allora? Me lo prometti? –_

_– Te lo prometto, Terence – disse piangendo._

_–Ti accompagno alla stazione, allora –_

_– No, me la caverò, darò le chiavi alla proprietaria… Resta con Susanna –_

_– Candy… –_

_Terence la tenne ancora per un momento che sembrò interminabile, infine la lasciò._

_Candy corse e uscì dall'ospedale, il cuore spezzato in mille pezzi senza voltarsi. Nevicava abbondantemente quella sera. Era andata all'appartamento, aveva preso la valigia e aveva lasciato New York la sera stessa…_

_Io ti amerò sempre più ogni giorno  
Perché sarai per sempre la donna della mia vita  
Resta con me  
Voglio che resti con me_

__

_Terence andò nella camera di Susanna, il cuore in cenere, per dirle che aveva scelto e che Candy era partita… senza voltarsi._

Terence tornò alla realtà. Avrebbe dovuto insistere affinché Candy restasse, è lei che voleva più di tutto al mondo. Ma le cose erano quelle che erano… Si alzò, lasciò il ristorante e tornò al calvario che era divenuto la sua vita.

Candy asciugò le lacrime con un fazzoletto, il fazzoletto che Terence aveva dimenticato e che lei aveva conservato. Guardò le iniziali "TGG".

– Terence Graham Grandchester – disse ad alta voce – tu sarai padre e non lo saprai mai… Avrò il nostro bambino… Non so cosa fare, ma me ne prenderò cura. Piccolo Terry, forse tu non conoscerai mai tuo padre, ma io mi prenderò buona cura di te. Oh Terence! Se noi non eravamo destinati a stare insieme perché Dio ha permesso che aspettassi tuo figlio? È di sicuro una punizione per aver fornicato prima del matrimonio! Come ho potuto essere così stupida?! Scusami piccolo Terry è l'ultima volta che dirò questo. Tu sei un miracolo della vita e ti amo con tutto il cuore, ok? –

Lei continuò a parlare tra sé e al bambino, piangendo e toccandosi il ventre.

– Signorina Andrew? – disse la voce di un uomo.

Candy sussultò, si voltò e fu sorpresa di vedere il duca di Grandchester.

– Signor duca? – disse Candy asciugando le lacrime – Buonasera –

– Buonasera –

– Siete qui da molto tempo? Cosa fate qui? –

– Vi ho visto al banchetto e volevo parlarvi –

– Avete sentito ciò che ho detto? –

– Voi aspettate il mio nipotino… Dove diavolo è mio figlio?! Come ha potuto fare una cosa simile? –

– La mela non cade lontano dall'albero – disse Candy ironicamente.

Il duca non replicò. Aveva fatto la stessa cosa quando era giovane con la madre di Terence. Candy gli aveva ricordato che non doveva giudicare. Era un po' imbarazzato, ma si riprese.

– Ascoltate, signor duca questo bambino è un mio problema. Non verrò mai a chiedervi nulla… Me ne occuperò da sola –

– Signorina Andrew dov'è mio figlio? –

– In America –

– Che fate qui? –

– Noi ci siamo lasciati, allora ho accettato un posto qui a Londra per schiarirmi le idee. Lui deve sposare la donna che gli ha salvato la vita –

– Dovere e obbligo? –

– Sì, questo vi ricorda qualcosa? – disse Candy ironica.

– Lui non sapeva che voi aspettate un figlio? –

– L'ho saputo solo stamani –

– Come avete potuto essere così imprudenti?! –

– Proprio voi ponete questa domanda? – ribatté Candy.

– D'accordo, ve lo concedo. Non mi ero reso conto che Terence mi rassomigliasse più di quanto vorrebbe ammettere –

– L'avete educato bene –

– Ma… signorina Andrew, potete venire a farmi visita al castello domani sera? –

– Perché? – chiese Candy scettica.

– Voi siete la madre del mio futuro nipotino. Ora siamo legati per la vita –

– Io non voglio nulla da voi. Posso cavarmela da sola e posso assicurarvi che a mio figlio non mancherà nulla –

– Voglio semplicemente vedervi e parlarvi – disse il duca.

– Non vi lascerò prendere il mio bambino… –

– Non ho alcuna intenzione di sottrarvi vostro figlio… Credetemi, vi prego –

Candy lo guardò, stava quasi supplicandola. Lei non aveva nulla da perdere, quindi perché no?

– D'accordo, verrò di sera quando sarò un po' libera – disse Candy.

– Grazie, signorina Andrew. Volete tornare alla festa con me? –

– Verrò presto. Grazie signor duca –

– A domani allora – disse il duca.

Candy restò nel gazebo ancora qualche minuto, poi tornò da Lady Brydon che le disse che stava bene. Candy allora prese congedo e andò a riposare.

Domani è un altro giorno. 

_Continua..._


	3. Chapter 3

Salve care amiche, mi scuso per il ritardo con sui posto il terzo capitolo, ma ormai voi tutte sapete bene che da ottobre a gennaio sono impegnata perché faccio più lavori contemporaneamente.  
Credo, comunque, che il peggio sia passato e quindi di tornare a postare con regolarità questa fanfiction... anche se i capitoli, come potete notare, sono abbastanza lunghi.  
Spero torniate a leggerla e che vi divertiate nel farlo.  
Buona lettura!

**_Quando il tempo si ferma_**

**_Capitolo 3_**

**_"Una strana proposta"_**

Il duca di Grandchester era a casa con sua figlia, suo figlio era al collegio St. Paul, come Terence prima di lui. Sua moglie e lui erano separati. Lui abitava con sua figlia. Stava pensando al suo incontro con Candy, la sera del matrimonio della figlia di Lord Brydon. L'aveva vista da lontano, un po' più cresciuta rispetto all'ultima volta; era la dama di compagnia di Lady Brydon.

Era stato incuriosito di trovarla a Londra sola, senza suo figlio. Vedendola, aveva sperato che suo figlio fosse tornato in Inghilterra, ma seguendo Candy, aveva sentito lo stupefacente monologo con il "piccolo Terry"...  
Candy aspettava un figlio, il suo nipotino...

In effetti, suo figlio gli assomigliava parecchio. Ma bisognava occuparsi della situazione. Candy avrebbe avuto un bambino, un Grandchester, un erede. Non era il caso che lui lasciasse il suo sangue senza far nulla. Terence ora stava con una donna per dovere e obbligazione; come lui, erano passati tutti quegli anni!, aveva rinunciato a colei che amava più di tutto al mondo, colei per la quale aveva osato ribassarsi e chiedergli aiuto per tenerla al collegio...  
E lei aveva convinto lui a lasciare che Terence seguisse il suo sogno. Lei amava suo figlio, se ne era accorto la prima volta che l'aveva vista alla Royal Simple School e lei glielo aveva confessato. Si erano apparentemente ritrovati, ma...

Oh, mio Dio, avrebbe tanto voluto occuparsi di Eleanor in modo diverso, ma erano trascorsi tutti quegli anni.  
Aveva un'opportunità di occuparsi di un'altra situazione creata per un Grandchester, come dovrebbe.

oOoOoOo

Candy si svegliò con le nausee e andò in bagno a vomitare. Uscì e trovò Louise con delle lenzuola pulite, intenta a rifare il letto. Lei si voltò e le sorrise.

– Candy, buongiorno. Non riesci ancora a digerire il cibo inglese? – disse Louise sorridendo.

– Buongiorno Louise – disse Candy sorridendo in risposta.

– Stai bene Candy? Tu sei stata male fin dal tuo arrivo –

– Oh, Louise a te posso dirlo, ma non rivelarlo a nessuno ancora... Aspetto un bambino –

– Oh... Ma... Felicitazioni –

– Lo so, non sono sposata... Andai a vedere Terence e credevo saremmo rimasti insieme e che ci saremmo sposati... ma... Io non avrei dovuto farlo prima di essere sposata... è la mia punizione per aver avuto dei rapporti intimi prima del matrimonio –  
Candy le raccontò quello che era accaduto con Susanna.

– Ecco ora sai tutto. Oh, che idiota sono stata! – fece Candy.

– Andiamo Candy, non essere così dura con te stessa – disse Louise con un sorriso – Eri innamorata, anche lui ti amava –

– Sono felice di avere un bambino, il figlio di Terence... Solo avrei voluto che le circostanze fossero diverse... Questo è quanto –

– Che farai? – chiese Louise.

– Finirò il mio lavoro qui e cercherò di trovarne un altro. Non è più il caso che ritorni in America ora, se Terence sapesse che sto per avere suo figlio... No, sarebbe troppo complicato... Suo padre però ne è al corrente –

– Il duca di Grandchester ne è al corrente? – disse Louise sbalordita – Ma come? –

– Ero nel gazebo ieri sera durante il ricevimento e stavo parlando al piccolo Terry –

– Il piccolo Terry? –

– Mio figlio –

– Oh... il piccolo –

– Lui mi ha visto durante il ricevimento e mi ha seguito per chiedermi se sapevo dove fosse Terence e ha sentito il mio monologo –

– Oh... –

– Cercherò di non parlare più da sola, i muri hanno orecchie –

– E le finestre hanno gli occhi – disse Louise.

– Lui vuole vedermi questa sera –

– Oh, forse hai una chance dopotutto... –

Louise finì di fare il letto continuando a parlare con Candy. Candy fece la sua toilette e Louise la aiutò.

– Vado a vedere Lady Brydon, ti vedrò presto ok, Louise? –

– D'accordo Candy. Grazie di essere così amabile. Se l'avessi saputo sarei stata tua amica invece che di Iriza –

– È gentile da parte tua dire questo. A presto –

Candy andò a vedere Lady Brydon che era nella sala a mangiare. La sua salute era migliorata. Lady Brydon sorrise vedendola.

– Buongiorno Lady Brydon –

– Buongiorno Candy – fece Lady Brydon – Come stai questa mattina? –

– Può andare –

– Vuoi fagioli e salsicce con delle uova? –

– Solo le salsicce, per favore, con del the –

Furono servite delle salsicce e il the a Candy che mangiò con appetito.

– Lady Brydon, avreste bisogno di me questa sera? –

– No… sto meglio e vado a un ricevimento dai suoceri di Melania. Perché? –

– Ho incontrato il duca di Grandchester ieri sera, mi ha chiesto di andare a trovarlo a casa sua questa sera –

– Perché? –

– Ero a scuola con suo figlio e l'ho visto in America… forse vuole domandarmi se ho notizie su di lui –

– D'accordo – disse Lady Brydon – del resto è la tua serata libera. Sai dove abita? –

– Avrei bisogno dell'indirizzo, per favore –

– Certo Candy, domanda all'autista, lui te lo darà –

– Grazie Lady Brydon –

Candy non voleva gravare la signora con i suoi problemi personali. Se ne sarebbe occupata da sola. Non voleva dir nulla ai suoi amici in America, no.  
Se lei non avesse parlato ad alta voce al piccolo Terry, il duca non l'avrebbe sentita. Si era confidata con Louise perché aveva bisogno di parlare con qualcuno. Cominciava ad abituarsi all'idea di avere un piccolo esserino tutto suo… un piccolo Terry. Ma forse sarebbe una femminuccia… in fondo "Terry" va bene anche per le femminucce. Ma tutto questo sarà dura per una giovane ragazza nubile.  
Venne la sera, Candy si affrettava per andare a casa del duca di Grandchester, quando Louise le annunciò che una macchina la aspettava.

– Il duca di Grandchester ti ha inviato il suo autista –

– Oh… ha molte attenzioni per la madre del suo nipotino –

– In effetti – disse Louise – Candy ascoltami, so che il denaro non ha alcuna importanza per te, ma pensa al tuo bambino. Qualunque cosa il duca ti proponga, non dire subito di no. Sono ricchissimi e non c'è nulla di male nel volere che al tuo bambino non manchi nulla. Terence si prenderebbe cura di te se lo sapesse, ma siccome vi siete separati e tu non vuoi che sappia… lascia che suo padre si occupi di te. Tu avrai il suo nipotino e lui può occuparsene, se lo vuoi. Puoi ugualmente imporgli le tue regole… quel che cerco di dire è che, non rifiutare il suo aiuto, se te lo offre di buon cuore, ok? –

– D'accordo Louise, terrò una mente aperta. Grazie per i tuoi consigli. Ti racconterò presto quel che è accaduto –

– Buona fortuna, io verrò a trovarti in camera tua appena possibile –

Candy scese, andò fuori e vide la macchina. Si ricordò di quando lei l'aveva rincorsa e le si era aggrappata…

_Che follia aveva commesso! _si disse ora che ricordava…

Whoa! Quando si è giovani non si riflette! Ora aveva una vita preziosa che cresceva dentro di lei e non farebbe mai qualcosa di così rischioso che metterebbe la vita del suo bambino in pericolo.

È divertente come si comincia automaticamente a pensare a un altro esserino.

La macchina arrivò alla villa dei Grandchester che era un maestoso castello… molto più grande di quello in Scozia. Entrò nel castello e seguì il maggiordomo che era venuto ad aprirle la porta, dopo avergli dato il suo mantello. La condusse in un salone dove il duca era seduto. Questi si alzò quando lei entrò e le sorrise.

– Candy! Buonasera – le disse calorosamente – Posso chiamarvi Candy? –

– Sì, certamente. Buonasera, signor duca –

– Accomodatevi, ve ne prego. Volete qualcosa da bere? Un succo di frutta? –

– Sì, grazie – rispose Candy.

Il maggiordomo le servì un bicchiere di succo di arancia e dei tramezzini. Il duca iniziò a parlare.

– Candy… ero molto sorpreso di ritrovarvi qui a Londra, senza Terence e ancora più sorpreso nell' aver ascoltato il vostro monologo. Voi aspettate un figlio… mio nipote –

– O la vostra nipotina – disse Candy.

– Certo. Io non posso lasciarvi così. Devo occuparmi di voi, come mio figlio non ha fatto –

– Non importa signor duca –

– Io mi sono informato, il vostro lavoro presso Lady Brydon non è fisso. Voi avrete bisogno di trovare un altro lavoro e, nel vostro stato, non sarà facile soprattutto quando esso sarà evidente –

– Lo so, ma… –

– I tempi sono duri Candy. L'Europa è lacerata dalla guerra –

– Io potrei lavorare come infermiera. Sono diplomata –

– Sì, ma nel vostro stato, il lavoro sarà un po' troppo soprattutto in tempo di guerra. Voi non dovete mettere in pericolo la vita del vostro bambino –

– Voi avete ragione, ma… –

– Voi potreste fare la tata per bambini, ma nel vostro stato… e poi siete nubile. Le fabbriche inoltre, non sono molto raccomandabili per le donne incinte –  
– Bene, sembrate avere le risposte a tutto. Allora cosa mi suggerite, signor duca? –

– Lady Brydon vi ha dato il lavoro ideale: dama di compagnia. Io posso offrirvi lo stesso –

– Volete che sia la vostra dama di compagnia? – chiese Candy sorpresa.

– Non esattamente. Vedete… io sono divorziato e ho bisogno di una presenza femminile in casa e con me… –

– Volete che sostituisca vostra moglie? –

– Più o meno; che voi mi accompagnaste ai ricevimenti mondani, a teatro, ecc. –

– Volete che io sia la vostra amante? –

– No… la mia… fidanzata. Dunque voi sarete la padrona di casa, perché voglio che abitiate qui con me –

– Cosa?! –

– Mio figlio è incapace di prendersi cura di voi a causa dei suoi obblighi, del suo dovere; lui deve occuparsi della donna che gli ha salvato la vita. Io sono disponibile, sono celibe e vostro figlio avrà bisogno di un padre, no? –

Candy era talmente sorpresa che non sapeva cosa dire.

_Il duca di Grandchester voleva fidanzarsi con lei? Ma…  
_

– Candy riflettete, posso sopperire ai vostri bisogni, ne ho i mezzi. Voi non avrete più bisogno di lavorare. Quando verrà il tempo per far nascere il bambino potete andare al castello in Scozia… –

– Fidanzati? –

– Voglio vegliare su di voi… avervi qui a casa mia… ma bisognerà dire qualcosa alle persone che saranno curiose. Io posso dire che voi siete la mia protetta… e la mia fidanzata –

– Ma quando avrò il bambino, cosa direte loro? –

– Che vi ho sposato –

– Sposare… Ok, tutto questo è ridicolo! –

– Questa sarà la versione ufficiale. Voi ed io sapremo la verità. È per il bene del bambino. Io posso aprirvi un conto e mantenervi, ma non sarà molto conveniente per la vostra reputazione. Come fidanzata di un duca… –

– Capisco. Ma è una soluzione temporanea… –

– Vediamo come andranno le cose, d'accordo? –

– Posso riflettere sulla vostra proposta? –

– Certamente, Candy. Mi darete la vostra risposta quando sarete pronta. Qualunque sia la vostra decisione, sappiate che io non vi abbandonerò mai, voi fate parte della famiglia ora. Anni fa vi avrei respinta, ma la vita è sorprendente… eccomi pronto a proteggervi a tutti i costi –

– Ve ne sono molto riconoscente, signor duca –

– Volete cenare con me? –

– Con piacere –

– Ditemi di cosa avete voglia e dirò al cuoco di farlo espressamente per voi –

– Veramente? –

– I Brydon non sono al corrente del vostro stato, altrimenti essi vi vizierebbero come farò io –

Candy era un po' esitante, ma… aveva delle "voglie" che la rendevano folle, perciò disse:

– Ho voglia di pollo alla griglia al forno con patatine fritte e dell'insalata condita alla vinaigrette. Vorrei anche della frutta…delle fragole, mele verdi e del succo di limone da bere –

– Perfetto, torno subito –

Lui uscì per una dozzina di minuti e Candy restò sola e ancora non riusciva a credere a quanto gli aveva detto.  
Il duca era stato così gentile... voleva prendersi cura di lei. Aveva ragione, una madre nubile in un paese straniero... In America lei sarebbe stata alla casa di Pony con le sue due madri e i piccoli fratelli e sorelle. Ma lì in America, Terence rischiava di apprendere ciò e sarebbe arrivato in quarta, abbandonando Susanna che aveva tanto bisogno di lui.

Il duca tornò nel salone e si misero a parlare. Cenarono felici e Candy poté mangiare tutto ciò che desiderava per la prima volta da quando era in Inghilterra.

Ora che ci pensava, lei amava l'insalata condita in America, la preparava tutte le sere quando tornava dal lavoro e trovava Albert che aveva preparato la cena. Aveva già delle "voglie" e non se ne era resa conto!

Tornò dai Brydon un po' tardi, ma Louise l'aspettava ugualmente nella sua camera; voleva sapere com'era andata la serata.

– Louise – disse Candy – mi aspettavi? –

– Sì, Candy, voglio sapere cosa è successo –

– Non indovinerai mai la proposta che mi ha fatto –

– Vuole mantenerti e comprarti una casa? –

– No –

– Vuole nasconderti fino alla nascita del bambino, perché tu non rovini la reputazione della sua famiglia? –

– Non ha bisogno di me per questo. Ma no... non ci sei –

– Chiudo la bocca allora –

– Vuole fidanzarsi con me –

– COSA?! –

– È divorziato –

– Fidanzarsi? –

– Vuole essere il padre del bambino al posto del figlio –

– Fidanzarsi? –

– Ha bisogno di una compagna –

– Fidanzarsi? –

– Incredibile, no? –

– Ma... Candy –

– Tu mi hai detto di avere la mente aperta. Trovare lavoro nel mio stato non sarà facile. Lui mi rende le cose facili. Ha fatto preparare tutto ciò di cui avevo voglia –

– Tu non ci pensi seriamente, vero? –

– Sì, e più ci penso più credo sia la soluzione migliore per il bambino –

– Candy, fidanzata con il padre di Terence? Oh, mio Dio! Tu sei piena di sorprese! –

– Non gli ho dato ancora una risposta, gli ho detto che ci dovevo riflettere –

– Apparentemente la tua decisione è presa –

– Sto sempre riflettendo, Louise. È una decisione seria, quella che cambierà il resto della mia vita. Dopo quel che è accaduto a New York con Susanna... Ho preso decisioni frettolosamente: prima, di donarmi a Terence, poi di lasciarlo a Susanna... e ora avrò suo figlio e lui non lo saprà mai! Rifletterò seriamente sulla proposta del duca di Grandchester.. Vedremo poi... –

– Ok, hai ragione. Vado a dormire – disse Louise dirigendosi verso la porta – Ti vedrò domani ok? Buonanotte Candy –

– Buonanotte Louise, a domani –

Candy si preparò per dormire, si mise a letto e ripensò alla serata.

Il duca di Grandchester non aveva alcuna intenzione di abbandonare la madre del suo nipotino o nipotina. Candy era un po' felice, lei non sarebbe stata sola ad occuparsi del bambino, il padre di Terence l'avrebbe aiutata. Non sapeva perché, ma questo pensiero la rendeva felice e le dava speranza per la prima volta da quando il dottore le aveva detto che era incinta.

oOoOoOo

Nel frattempo, in America i giornali stavano annunciando la notizia del fidanzamento di Terence Grandchester e di Susanna Marlowe. La foto del giornale mostrava una Susanna sulla sedia a rotelle che sorrideva e un Terence senza un sorriso.

Lui faceva il suo dovere, non era obbligato ad amarla... il suo cuore apparteneva a un'altra, che non sarebbe più stata sua, colei che lui aveva lasciato andar via.

Oh, quanto gli mancava! Avevano consumato il loro amore ed era stata la cosa più bella al mondo per loro, anche se di breve durata. Lui avrebbe conservato il ricordo della loro notte d'amore fino alla fine dei suoi giorni.

Da quando si era fidanzato, passava meno tempo a casa sua. Beveva nei bar ma cercava di non ubriacarsi. Karen, quando era lì, gli impediva di bere e lo obbligava a mangiare per evitare appunto che si ubriacasse.

– Terence, te ne prego, devi resistere –

– Karen, non ne posso più. I giorni che passano non fanno che rendere il mio dolore ancora più forte… la amo così tanto… credo che diventerò pazzo alla fine –

– Bene – disse Karen – una soluzione sarebbe di andare a cercarla e dirle che non puoi vivere senza di lei. Altrimenti finirai per distruggerti e annegarti nell'alcool –

– Non posso andare a cercarla, Karen. Ho preso un impegno con Susanna. Sono fidanzato –

– "I fidanzamenti sono fatti per essere rotti…" si dice – fece Karen ironicamente.

– Molto divertente, Karen! –

– Non sto scherzando, Terence non puoi vivere senza Candy! Vedo come la vostra separazione ti ha colpito; eri diverso, un po' riservato, ma eri vivo eri felice…ora sei… –

– Un rozzo orso? – disse scherzando.

– Grazie, non era il termine che avrei usato, ma l'hai detto tu –

– Andrò a vedere mia madre, devo cenare con lei – disse Terence alzandosi.

– D'accordo, ti vedrò domani e cerca di non bere troppo, il dopo sbornia non deve essere divertente –

– Non è peggio dell'inferno che sto vivendo – fece Terence sorridendo – Con l'alcool il dolore passa –

– Ma quando ti svegli il giorno dopo, ricomincia no? –

– Lo so, ma fa bene farlo sparire per un po' –

– Terence… –

– D'accordo, ti prometto che non berrò più questa sera, ok? –

– Grazie. A domani allora –

– Arrivederci Karen e grazie –

Terence si recò a casa della madre per cenare con lei. Eleanor Baker era sempre molto felice di vedere suo figlio, anche se lui era di cattivo umore negli ultimi tempi.

– Terence! – disse sorridendo – Buonasera! –

– Buonasera mamma – rispose lui abbracciandola.

– Come sta la tua fidanzata? Dov'è? –

– Sta bene, suppongo. Non le ho detto che era invitata –

– Terence! –

– Mamma, per favore, devo sopportare la sua presenza a casa mia tutte le sere… Posso passare una serata tranquilla con mia madre, no? –

– Terence… mi duole che tu debba vivere tutto ciò –

– Avrei dovuto essere più forte, mamma, avrei dovuto tenere testa alla signora Marlowe e dirle che non avrei rinunciato a Candy per tutto l'oro del mondo. Maledico ogni giorno la mia debolezza! –

– Terence, perché non sei venuto da me? Avrei potuto parlare alla signora Marlowe… posso sempre parlarle… –

– No, è troppo tardi. Suppongo di non essere abituato a chiedere aiuto, ho sempre voluto risolvere tutto da solo –

– Ed ecco il risultato, tu sei fidanzato con una donna che non sopporti e colei che ami, Candy, sta certamente cercando di superare anche lei questa cosa. Che pasticcio! –

– Mamma, per favore non aggiungere altro! Finirò per diventare pazzo. Mi manca così tanto, la amo più di ogni cosa –

– Allora avresti dovuto metterla prima di tutto, prima delle tue responsabilità, perché l'uomo che sei diventato, non è quello di cui Susanna si era innamorata –

– Lei è così felice, mamma, che se ne infischia –

– Ti ama fino a questo punto… –

– Mamma, di questo tipo di amore da parte di una ragazza che non vedo nemmeno come una donna… ne posso fare anche a meno! –

– Che vuoi dire con "non vedo come una donna"? –

– Per me non c'è che una sola donna al mondo: Candy. Le altre: sei tu mamma, le mie amiche, le mie colleghe –

– Ma siamo donne, no? –

– Sì, certo, ma per me, Susanna, Karen… sono delle colleghe, la mia mente non le considera come "donne" –

– Wow, Candy è fortunata ad avere il tuo amore. Povera Susanna –

– Mamma, trovo che non sia giusto che tutto quest'amore sia per niente né che Candy e io non possiamo viverlo al massimo –

– Avrei voluto dirti che amerai un'altra, ma riesco a sentire che il tuo amore per Candy è quello vero, con la A maiuscola. Oh, mio povero Terence! –  
Lui cenò con sua madre parlando del più e del meno, ma soprattutto di Candy.

_Continua..._


	4. Chapter 4

Scusate l'assenza, ma come molte di voi sanno non è stato un periodo facile.  
Ho tradotto parte del capitolo e ho deciso di postarvelo anche se non è completo, altrimenti chissà quanto tempo passerà prima che io possa tradurlo interamente.  
Spero che la cosa non vi dispiaccia e che non dispiaccia all'autrice, la cara Gentillefille che saluto cordialmente.  
Buona lettura... e a presto (almeno spero!)

**_Quando il tempo si ferma_**  
**_Capitolo 4  
Quando il giorno inizierà_**

Candy ricevette della posta da parte dei suoi amici e Albert aveva incluso un ritaglio di giornale che mostrava il fidanzamento di Terence e Susanna.  
Ebbe l'impressione che il suo cuore avesse smesso di battere. Sapeva che sarebbe accaduto, ma le faceva molto, molto male. Pianse in silenzio. Lei stava per avere il figlio di Terence, lei avrebbe dovuto essere la sua donna.

Era stata abbandonata quando era bambina, non aveva avuto un padre né una madre. Terence era stato separato da sua madre per vivere in una casa dove l'ostilità si poteva tagliare con un rasoio, con una matrigna che non l'amava e un padre che non voleva mostrare i suoi sentimenti. Avrebbe tanto voluto che suo figlio avesse due genitori sposati, una casa normale con dei fratelli e sorelle.

Avrebbe avuto tutto ciò se non fosse partita. Terence le aveva chiesto di restare, lui non voleva che lei se ne andasse. Erano stati un po' precipitosi e avevano dato sfogo alla passione ed era stato fantastico. Insieme avrebbero potuto trovare una soluzione al problema di Susanna. Terence sarebbe stato contento del bambino e la signora Marlowe non avrebbe potuto forzarlo ad abbandonare suo figlio e la donna che amava, la sua famiglia…, ma tutto questo era acqua sotto i ponti.

Lei era in Inghilterra e doveva occuparsi del suo bambino e il padre di Terence voleva aiutarla. Tutto ad un tratto la proposta del duca di Grandchester sembrava essere la soluzione ideale. Nessuno saprà che Terence è il padre del bambino, il duca era pronto a prendersene la responsabilità al posto del figlio. Doveva vederlo per dirgli che accettava la sua proposta.

Forse stava commettendo un errore, ma… quando la vita ti dona delle arance, fai l'aranciata. Suo figlio sarebbe cresciuto come un Grandchester e avrebbe ereditato tutto ciò di cui aveva diritto.

Era libera quella mattina, Lady Brydon aveva una riunione con le sue amiche. Stava per prepararsi quando Louise, che veniva a trovarla tutte le mattine, arrivò.

– Buongiorno Candy, stai bene questa mattina ? –

– Più o meno –

– Lady Brydon è uscita, hai la mattinata libera –

– Lo so, andrò a trovare il duca di Grandchester e dirgli che sono d'accordo –

– Tu ti fidanzerai con il duca di Grandchester? Sei sicura di quello che fai? –

– No, Louise, ma ho bisogno di aiuto e se il nonno di mio figlio è pronto a darmelo… perché non accettare? – disse con un singhiozzo nella voce.

Louise guardò sulla scrivania e vide il ritaglio di giornale che Albert aveva inviato a Candy. Comprese l'umore triste di Candy.

– Terence si è fidanzato con Susanna e questo ti ha ferito, vero? –

Lei guardò la sua amica che aveva le lacrime agli occhi. Louise le si avvicinò e la prese tra le braccia. Candy scoppiò in singhiozzi. Louise andò a sedersi con lei sul l etto e la consolò in qualche modo. Candy smise di piangere.

– Scusami Louise, non volevo sfogarmi con te così –

– Non dire sciocchezze Candy, puoi farlo quando vuoi. Sono tua amica –

– Grazie Louise, sono felice di averti ritrovata e che abbiamo potuto cambiare in meglio i nostri rapporti –

– Anch'io Candy. Vai dal duca ora? –

– Forse sto commettendo un errore, ma non ho nessuna idea di cosa devo fare. Preferisco non avere idea su dove mi vuole, dove il duca si occuperà di me e il bambino –

– Ma, fidanzarsi? –

– Trovo che sia un piccolo prezzo da pagare per tutto il comfort che mi darà. La mia famiglia adottiva l'ho praticamente rinnegata, una madre nubile non è onorevole per loro. Terence… ebbene non è disponibile, suo padre è la migliore soluzione al momento –

– Ok, Candy. Se la metti così, ti capisco. Buona fortuna con il duca –

– Grazie, ne avrò bisogno –

– Pensa a lui come a un Terence maturo –

– È vero, Terence gli assomiglia – disse Candy sorridendo.

Candy prese un taxi e si recò a casa del duca per dargli la sua risposta. Era nel salone ad attenderlo quando vide una giovane ragazza entrare nel salone.

– Buongiorno – disse la ragazza sorridendo – Mi chiamo Sarah –

– Buongiorno Sarah – disse Candy – Io mi chiamo Candy –

– Sei la nuova amica di papà? –

Candy non sapeva cosa rispondere, per fortuna arrivò il duca.

– Sarah – le disse – il precettore ti aspetta nella sala da pranzo –

– D'accordo papà. Arrivederci signorina Candy –

– Arrivederci Sarah – rispose Candy sorridendo.

Candy si voltò verso il duca e gli tese la mano destra.

– Signor duca, buongiorno –

– Candy, buongiorno. Qual buon vento vi porta? –

– Ecco, io ho pensato alla vostra proposta… e ho deciso di accettarla –

– Avete preso la giusta decisione per voi e vostro figlio – disse il duca.

– È per il bambino che lo faccio – ammise Candy dolcemente.

– Lo so, è per il bambino che l'ho proposto. Bene, inizierò a cercarvi per andare a pranzo e a cena, per i ricevimenti. Sarah, mia figlia, abita con me, mio figlio è al collegio ma vive con la mia ex moglie al momento –

– Cosa diremo a Sarah? –

– La verità. Che voi siete la mia protetta, che mi occupo di voi e poi le annunceremo il nostro fidanzamento –

– La nostra relazione sarà… –

– Platonica. È per il bambino… unicamente per il bambino. So che siete ancora innamorata di Terence. Io voglio aiutarvi –

– E io ve ne sono molto riconoscente, signor duca –

– Inizierò a cercarvi per andare a pranzare in luoghi pubblici e voi mi accompagnerete ai ricevimenti –

– Lady Brydon si sente molto meglio, ha sempre meno bisogno di me. D'accordo, ci mostreremo in pubblico per le apparenze –

– Poiché noi avremo molte serate mondane, vorrei procurarvi un guardaroba… –

– Un guardaroba degno della fidanzata di un duca… certo –

– Mi sono preso la libertà di far arrivare dei vestiti da una boutique di Londra. Andiamo nell'altro salone. Se volete seguirmi… e potete chiamarmi Richard –

Intrigata, Candy seguì il duca in un altro salone e trovò la proprietaria della boutique in questione con alcune commesse.  
C'era praticamente una piccola boutique nel salone!

– Buongiorno signorina – disse la proprietaria – Mi chiamo Lisa –

– Buongiorno, io mi chiamo Candy. Signor… Richard, come sapevate che sarei venuta? –

– Non lo sapevo. Volevo comprare dei vestiti e metterli nella vostra camera –

– Eravate certo che vi avrei detto "sì" ? –

– Date le circostanze… lo sospettavo –

Candy lo guardò e vide il fascino degli uomini della famiglia Grandchester.  
Terence sarà così tra qualche anno.

– Siete molto attento Richard – disse Candy sorridendo.

Candy entrò nel gioco e si mise a scegliere dei vestiti, che erano uno più bello dell'altro.  
È per il bambino, si diceva per rassicurarsi. Sola in un paese straniero con un bambino che stava per nascere, in tempi di guerra… Lei aveva bisogno di aiuto con il dottore, le cure prenatali, le cure all'ospedale per il parto. E poi se voleva lavorare per sostenere i suoi bisogni, avrebbe dovuto lasciare il bambino da qualche parte… No, una madre nubile, senza un soldo, non era la soluzione. L'orgoglio di essere indipendente, forse se era sola, ma lei ora doveva pensare prima di tutto al piccolo Terry. Lui meritava di avere soldi e i comfort che poteva garantirgli il nonno. Iniziò a capire forse perché era stata abbandonata. Sua madre di sicuro non era sposata e non poteva occuparsi di un bambino da sola in quel mondo che giudicava le persone senza sapere le circostanze…

Scelse più vestiti, la maggior parte ampli sul ventre che presto si sarebbe visto. Scelse anche delle scarpe, delle borsette a mano abbinate a dei cappelli, delle mantelle, gioielli per scialli, camicie da notte con vestaglie di seta, ecc.

Aveva appreso come essere una "signora" presso gli Andrew e poi al collegio St. Paul. Non avrebbe avuto alcun problema, quindi, ad adattarsi alla crème della società di Londra.

Dopo una cameriera le mostrò dove sarebbe stata la sua camera che era grandissima, maestosa, con un letto a baldacchino, una toletta e tutti il resto dei mobili per la camera in legno. Era molto elegante.

C'era anche un bagno adiacente con una bellissima vasca. La stanza era molto, molto bella, quasi bella come la sua camera da letto…

– Wow! – disse Candy – La camera è superba! –

– Infatti, signorina – disse la cameriera sorridendo – Mi chiamo Marjorie, se avete bisogno di me, sono a vostro servizio –

– Grazie, è gentile –

– No, signorina, è il mio lavoro –

Marjorie doveva avere la sua età, era molto educata e Candy aveva caldo al cuore vedendola. Pensò a Louise, che credeva essere una ragazza dell'alta società e che, a causa del fallimento di suo padre, era obbligata a lavorare. Si ricordò anche di quando i Legan l'aveva fatta diventare una cameriera.  
La vita era strana; prima con gli Andrew Candy aveva tutto il lusso di cui aveva bisogno senza averlo chiesto, ma lei preferiva lavorare e anche ora con il duca di Grandchester avrebbe preferito lavorare… Louise che voleva il lusso, era obbligata a lavorare suo malgrado per sopravvivere…  
Candy tornò al salone per vedere il duca che era con Sarah. Era l'ora di pranzo.

– Candy – disse Richard – Ho chiesto al cuoco di farvi la stessa cosa della volta scorsa, va bene? –

– Sì – rispose Candy sorridendo – È perfetto –

– Quando voi sarete qui, potrete dare il vostro menu al cuoco tutte le mattine – disse Richard.

– D'accordo –

– Sarà super avere compagnia – fece Sarah con un sorriso.

Sara aveva capelli bruni e due grandi occhi blu, assomigliava molto a Terence. Candy si sentiva bene nella famiglia di Terence. Il suo morale era migliorato ora che sapeva che non doveva più preoccuparsi per suo figlio. Lui avrebbe avuto tutto quello che di cui un bambino ha bisogno e anche di più!  
Il duca aprì un conto in banca per Candy e le diede la lista dei negozi in cui aveva aperto dei conti per lei cosicché potesse fare compere senza problemi.

– Grazie Richard, è molto gentile, ma… –

– Andiamo Candy, bisognerà fare ancora compere tra qualche mese. Voglio solo che voi siate pronta se vorreste iniziare prima –  
Lui faceva ovviamente riferimento agli acquisti per il bambino, ma Sarah non ne era ancora al corrente.

– D'accordo – disse Candy – Molte grazie, Richard –

Terminarono di mangiare e poi Candy tornò dai Brydon.  
Louise venne a trovarla per sapere cosa era accaduto.

– Allora ? – domandò entrando.

– Bene, è andata meglio di quanto sperassi. Non era così duro accettare l'aiuto di Richard –

– Richard? –

– Sì, vuole che lo chiami per nome –

– Wow! Sai che è una delle più antiche famiglie d'Inghilterra? Credo che abbiano addirittura sangue reale nelle vene –

– Davvero avrò un bambino con sangue reale? –

– Non per nulla il duca vuole occuparsi di te. Farà in mondo che al suo nipotino o nipotina non manchi nulla –

– Sono lo stesso sorpresa che non abbia messo in dubbio la paternità del bambino –

– Beh, lui ha sentito il tuo monologo. Non sei andata da lui ad annunciargli il lieto evento. L'ha saputo per caso –

– Sì, infatti non avrei mai pensato di chiedergli aiuto –

– È per questo che Dio ha fatto in modo che il duca ti ascoltasse –

– Tu credi, Louise, che sia la volontà di Dio che io abbia il figlio di Terence… senza Terence? –

– C'è una ragione per tutto, Candy… Le vie del Signore sono impenetrabili –

– Quando il Signore chiude una porta, apre un portone – fece Candy.

– Prendi il lato positivo della vita Candy. Quando mio padre si è ritrovato in rovina, io mi sono lamentata della mia sorte ma questo non cambiava nulla. Allora ho cercato un lavoro e ora abito qui e il resto della mia famiglia va d'accordo –

– È divertente: io cerco di fuggire dal lusso, ma si può dire che ogni cosa mi riconduce sempre ad esso – disse Candy – Ha fatto venire dei vestiti da una boutique di lusso di Londra e ho potuto scegliere il mio guardaroba. Mi ha aperto un conto in banca e in molti negozi di lusso, per me e per il bambino. Inizierà a venirmi a cercare per pranzare e cenare insieme e anche per i ricevimenti. Inizierà per me la vita della gran signora –

– Non so cosa darei per essere al tuo posto! –

– Incinta e disperata? –

– E fidanzata al duca di Grandchester! Non ti rendi conto della fortuna che hai, Candy? –

– Forse. Io so che ho bisogno di aiuto per via del bambino –

– Il piccolo Terry ti ha portato fortuna finora Candy, e non finirà qui –

oOoOoOo

_Da quando tu sei partita io sono solo e triste  
Da quando tu sei partita  
Io penso a te  
Cerco di capire  
La ragione per cui tu mi hai lasciato  
Che cosa è passato nella tua testa?  
Mi manchi  
Dimmi perché le strade girano ?  
Oh tu mi manchi  
Dimmi perché le strade girano?  
Guardo e vedo delle cose  
Che mi ricordano…  
Nulla che vedere il tuo sorriso  
Mi riempie il cuore di gioia  
Ricordo sempre  
Tutti quei sogni che abbiamo condiviso  
Dove sei andata?  
Mi manchi  
Dimmi perché le strade girano  
Oh mi manchi  
Dimmi perché le strade girano?  
A volte mi chiedo  
Se non ho compreso dove cercavi di andare  
Tu eri la sola a conoscere il piano  
Io ho cercato di essere là  
Ma non hai voluto lasciarmi entrare  
Ora tu sei partita  
Io ho il cuore spezzato  
Sapevo il giorno del nostro incontro  
Che eravamo destinati a stare insieme  
Se soltanto mi avessi lasciato  
Ho versato tante lacrime  
Devo affrontare le mie angosce  
Abbiamo lasciato che il tempo scivolasse via  
Ho bisogno di te Qui oggi!  
Hai dato tanto al mio cuore  
Alla mia anima  
Avevi talmente tanti sogni  
Di cui non abbiamo parlato  
Avevi tante speranze  
Per giorni migliori  
Perché sei stata il mio fiore  
Strappato così brutalmente?  
Mi manchi  
Dimmi perché le strade girano_

A New York, Terence stava per perdere la ragione. Beveva sempre più e le sue interpretazioni a teatro cominciavano a soffrirne. Non aveva nessuno scopo nella vita, anche se era un bravo attore fidanzato e aveva tutta la vita davanti a lui. Stare senza colei che amava più di tutto al mondo era un dolore insopportabile.

Trascorreva le sue giornate al bar, non era andato a teatro da più di una settimana. Almeno con l'alcol non sentiva nulla o se ne infischiava, ma era per i fumi dell'alcol. Rientrava a casa ubriaco e dormiva per risvegliarsi il giorno seguente con tremendi postumi di sbornia.  
Susanna lo guardava tristemente, impotente. Cosa poteva dire? Terence era stato forzato a stare con lei. Quando ritornava ubriaco, non parlava che di lei! Di Candy! Cosa doveva fare per fargli dimenticare quella maledetta Candy?

Terence si risvegliò un mattino con i postumi di una sbronza. Si preparò e scese andando nella sala da pranzo della casa che divideva ora con Susanna. La cameriera che vide lo stato in cui si trovava il suo titolare gli fece un preparato di succo di pomodoro con delle uova per farlo tornare sobrio.  
Susanna era a tavola e stava mangiando.

– Terence – disse – non ti ho sentito rientrare ieri sera. Stai bene? –

– Ho i postumi di una sbronza – le rispose freddamente.

– Ma se tu non bevessi così tanto… –

– Faccio ciò che voglio Susanna! Non iniziare a farmi da madre, ho già una madre per questo! –

– Non voglio farti da madre, voglio solo… –

– Solo cosa? – la interruppe – Farmi la morale? Conosco bene il codice morale! –

– Vedo che non sei dell'umore adatto oggi –

– Perché lo sono di solito? – chiese ironicamente.

La cameriera portò la posta e la mise sul tavolo. Forse ciò avrebbe creato un diversivo ed evitato il litigio che stava per aver luogo. A lei non piaceva vedere i suoi titolari ai ferri corti.

Terence la ringraziò e si mise a selezionarle. C'erano fatture, giornali… e una lettera dall'Inghilterra. Intrigato guardò il retro per vedere chi era il mittente e spalancò gli occhi!

– Terence – disse Susanna che lo osservava – Tutto bene? Hai ricevuto una lettera? –

– Lo vedi, no? –

– Da chi ? – chiese lei non lasciandosi scoraggiare.

– Dalla mia sorellina –

– Oh – esclamò Susanna stupita.

Non sapeva che lui avesse una sorella, in effetti non sapeva praticamente nulla di Terence, ora che ci pensava.  
Ma Terence non sembrava neanche rendersi conto che la sua fidanzata era un po' turbata… leggeva la lettera.

– COSA?! – gridò Terence indignato.

– Che succede? – chiese Susanna inquieta.

– Sembra che mio padre abbia completamente perso la testa! –

– Come? –

– Ha divorziato da sua moglie e ora esce con una ragazza più giovane di me. E si fidanzerà con lei! –

– Più giovane di te? –

– Mia sorella mi chiede di andare e cercare di mettere fine a questa sordida situazione. La ragazza abita al castello con loro! Ha preso del tutto il controllo della casa –

– Ma che genere di ragazza approfitterebbe della debolezza di un uomo anziano? – disse Susanna.

– Non penso che mio padre si consideri un "uomo anziano" e avere una ragazza forse lo ringiovanisce. Ma lei sta dietro alla sua fortuna, perché non credo che una ragazza più giovane di me sia davvero innamorata di mio padre –

– Non si sa mai –

– Mio padre è molto, molto ricco Susanna –

– Credi che lei voglia la sua fortuna? –

– Non credo, lo so! Fa la gentile davanti a mio padre ma Sarah mi dice che quando è sola con lei diventa cattiva e sgradevole –

Susanna vide un'opportunità di tenere occupato Terence con un'altra cosa che non fosse Candy.

– Terence vorresti andare laggiù ad aiutare tua sorella e mostrare a tuo padre che questa donna non è altro che un'opportunista? –

Terence rifletté un momento. In America, senza Candy, si sentiva perso e del teatro per il momento non ne voleva sapere, perché lui recitava per Candy, per la sua Lentiggini, ma lei non c'era più nella sua vita. Un viaggio in Inghilterra… poteva tornare utile. Poteva prendersi una piccola pausa e andare a Londra e regolare il problema con suo padre, sbarazzarsi di quest'opportunista e poi ritornare in America.

– Sì, ma… –

– Sarà una buona opportunità per noi –

– Noi? –

– Sì, Terence, se tu vai in Inghilterra io verrò con te –

Fare il viaggio con Susanna? Non ne aveva alcuna voglia, ma lei era sotto la sua responsabilità, gli aveva salvato la vita e lui la lasciava già tutti i giorni per andare a ubriacarsi. Non poteva che cedere, si sentiva un po' colpevole di trattarla in questo modo. Lei era innamorata di lui, gli aveva salvato la vita…

– D'accordo Susanna, andiamo in Inghilterra per fermare mio padre dal fare questa follia… anche se lui rifiutò di aiutarmi una volta –

Pensò a quella volta quando aveva ingoiato il suo orgoglio ed era andato a supplicare suo padre affinché aiutasse Candy a restare al collegio. Lui aveva rifiutato categoricamente. Terence aveva allora fatto la sola cosa che poteva per salvare la sua amata. Se soltanto l'avesse portata con sé, ora tutto sarebbe stato diverso!

– Andrò a vedere il signor Hathaway per scusarmi e dirgli che mi assenterò. Sperò almeno di avere ancora il mio lavoro –

– Il signor Hathaway è molto comprensivo, l'assicurazione mi paga sempre dall'incidente e lui sa che tu hai bisogno del tuo lavoro per vivere e occuparti di me. Inoltre sei un eccellente attore –

– Lo spero – disse Terence – Lo vedrò questa mattina –

Terence si recò così a teatro per vedere il signor Hathaway.  
Entrò nel suo ufficio imbarazzato.

– Toh chi è là? Terence Grandchester… A cosa debbo l'onore della vostra presenza Terence Grandchester? –

– Buongiorno, signor Hathaway, sono venuto per porgervi le mie scuse… per essermi assentato senza preavviso. Vi ho abbandonato, ho abbandonato la troupe –

– Sì, infatti –

– Sto attraversando un periodo difficile nella mia vita privata –

– Terence, tutti noi abbiamo una vita privata, ma non lasciamo che intralci il nostro lavoro –

– Lo so, signore, mi scuso. Sono venuto a chiedervi se posso prendermi qualche mese di congedo per risolvere i miei problemi personali –

– Qualche mese? –

– Sì, signore, devo recarmi in Inghilterra dalla mia famiglia –

– Oh –

Robert Hathaway rifletté un momento. Terence Grandchester era un eccellente attore. Era un bene averlo nella sua troupe e lui non sarebbe rimasto a lungo senza un impiego con il suo talento e il nome che si era già fatto.

– D'accordo Terence, prenditi tutto il tempo che ti serve, vai in Inghilterra e risolvi i tuoi problemi. Porta Susanna con te, il cambiamento di paese le farà bene –

– Molte grazie signore – disse Terence – Grazie infinite per questa seconda chance che mi date –

– Buon viaggio, Terence. Cerca di divertirti almeno un po', rilassa la mente –

– Arrivederci signor Hathaway –

Terence uscì dall'ufficio sollevato. Viaggiare con Susanna? Era meglio che niente. Sbrigò le pratiche per il suo viaggio a Londra, per andare a fermare suo padre dal commettere una sciocchezza. 

Continua...


End file.
